Dungeon Map
are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are most often found in chests, which are usually guarded by enemies. The Dungeon Map provides a roughly illustrated complete overview of the dungeon in which it is found and includes information on the multiple floors of a dungeon, if applicable. When used in conjunction with the Compass, the Dungeon Map can show where certain objectives can be found. In each game, the Map and Compass will guide Link to the room containing the dungeon's Boss, and in some games, the Maps will also direct Link to hidden treasures and other points of interest. Sometimes, the Dungeon Maps do not display hidden rooms which can be found by breaking a weak wall with a Bomb, though they will sometimes be added once Link uncovers them. Until the Dungeon Map is obtained, Link can make a makeshift map as rooms he already visited will be recorded on the otherwise blank slate that is meant to be filled in by acquiring the map. As the Dungeon Maps do not appear in Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, this method is the only way to acquire the map of the dungeons. As for the other titles, Link can use this method to complete the map of a dungeon without having to acquire the actual Dungeon Map, as long as he visits all the rooms. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the Sheikah Slate automatically provides a three-dimensional dungeon map for Hyrule Castle while the Divine Beast Dungeon Maps must be acquired by accessing terminals located inside them. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Unlike the later installments in the series, Dungeon Maps are not found inside treasure chests. Instead, they are usually found in one of the first few rooms of their dungeon, often not appearing until all the enemies in the room have been defeated. Using in conjuncture with the Compass shows Link where the Triforce of Wisdom is hidden; without the Compass, it only shows the location of the Triforce on a blank slate, or on a partially completed map depending on which rooms Link already visited. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past marks the first time that Dungeon Maps appear in treasure chests, a feature that continues to the future installments. Using the map in conjuncture with the Compass shows Link the location of the boss, and which floor it is in; without the map, it would show the location of the boss on a blank slate. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Dungeon Map debuts its new feature of showing the location of all treasure chests when used in conjuncture with a Compass, without the map, it would show the location of the boss and treasure chests on a blank slate. Otherwise, its function is the same as its predecessor installments. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask In these titles, Dungeon Maps are found inside treasure chests within dungeons. It also shows which treasure chests are opened with a different symbol on it, a feature that would be carried on to some future installments. Interestingly, all Dungeon Maps display an image of Dodongo's Cavern on them, regardless of the dungeon they are actually found in, and on it has the phrase "Nintendo Head Office" written in Hylian Alphabet. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Dungeon Maps in the Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons have the same function and in-game sprite as Link's Awakening, and are located in treasure chests. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Dungeon Maps in this game function in the same way as they did in previous installments, and are found in treasure chests, which usually appear when Link defeats all the enemies in a room. The artwork of the map has Hylian Alphabet written on it, with the title being "Dungeon Mab" (Mab being a misspelling on the original source); three messages on the side: "1. Traps are numerous", "2. Enemies are somewhat sparse" and "3. Carelessness is unconscionable"; a few pointers such as "Treasure", "Fountain", "Dead end" and "Boss"; the bottom with the message "Good fortune to the true hero". The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The in-game sprite of the Dungeon Map is different from other two-dimensional games in the previous installments, but otherwise the map's locations and functions is the same. It also shares the same artwork as in The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Dungeon Maps display the name of their respective dungeon written in Hylian Alphabet. In Snowpeak Ruins, Yeta gives Link a mansion map instead of a Dungeon Map. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks Unlike in previous titles in the series, the maps in Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks are displayed by default, and do not need to be obtained. Instead, the floors of a dungeon are revealed as Link enters that floor for the first time. This system allows the player to make notes directly on the map by utilizing the touch screen on the Nintendo DS. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword In Skyward Sword, the Dungeon Map gains the function of the Compass from previous titles, showing the locations of Treasure Chests, Bird Statues, locked doors, and boss rooms. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild Dungeon Maps are 3D and frequently used to control certain aspects of the Divine Beasts. A similar dungeon map is used for inside Hyrule Castle, except it is acquired automatically and there is no function on the map. Hyrule Castle also appears on the overworld map with the location names of specific areas Link has visited inside the dungeon itself though this map is a two-dimensional layout of the castle from the perspective of the overworld as the Hyrule Castle dungeon has several outdoor areas inside the dungeon itself. However the dungeon map gives a far mor detailed map of the rooms and areas. Link can also access the Leave Area fast travel function by accessing the Dungeon Map which allows him to leave said dungeon by Warping back to its main entrance in the overworld. Gallery File:Dungeon Map (Ocarina of Time).png|A Dungeon Map from Ocarina of Time File:Link Artwork 8 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Link and Ezlo examining a Dungeon Map from The Minish Cap See also * Compass * Small Key * Treasure Chest es:Mapa de la Mazmorra ja:ダンジョンマップ Category:Dungeon Items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items